


You can't Run from Archangels

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep deprivation brought this on... Along with a healthy need for some Archangel DP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't Run from Archangels

You can’t run from archangels, but there are times when your self preservation will kick in and you will try, because when you have two of them standing in front of you, and they both look like they are about to tear into you and not leave any identifiable pieces, your body will shamelessly try to run the fuck away.

I know because I was staring at two of them in my kitchen, and I had the knowledge that I had done something, but had no idea what, and that something was making them seriously pissed off in my direction. I took a step back, and saw them both tense, and yes, my body’s fight or flight response told me to run the fuck away.

I turned and got maybe a half a step, and was slammed into Lucifer, with Gabriel behind me, nails digging into my shoulders. Lucifer’s hand yanked my hair, forcing my face to look at his. His blue eyes were almost black with rage, and if Gabriel’s hands hadn’t been holding me up I would have collapsed in fear. 

Gabriel’s voice in my ear “You are going to pay for this.” 

“What? What did I do?” I was starting to cry and didn’t really care because I was fucking terrified at this point. 

“You’ll pay for being a bad girl. How dare you even pretend to think you know anything about us?” Lucifer said. 

I sobbed “please, I have no idea what you are talking ab..” not finishing my sentence because I am being dragged into my bedroom towards my desk and as I see my laptop opened to my dashboard and I immediately knew what they are talking about. “I’m sorry, Gabriel, Lucifer, please.”

Gabriel looked at me, “Not as sorry as you are about to be. You want to be a whore for the archangels?”

Lucifer glared. “Then we will make you one.”

I was suddenly sprawled out on my bed, naked, with Gabriel to my right and Lucifer to my left; I was almost beyond terrified, frozen in place. They moved in unison, both sliding onto the bed with predatory looks in their eyes. 

I mewled in fear, trying to scoot away, but now my back was to the headboard and they were both inches from my naked form.

I was being pulled roughly on top of Gabriel, hands behind my back. Vaguely I was aware of the rough material of his jacket against my face, he smelled like dark chocolate and raw sexual power.

I felt Lucifer’s hands on my hips, nails digging in. Somewhere in my terrified brain I knew what was about to happen, and I began to try and struggle against Gabriel, for all the good it did me. I heard Lucifer say something in Enochian, and I saw just enough of the look in Gabriel’s eyes to make me squeeze mine shut. Gone was the rough jacket, he was naked underneath me.

I gasped as I felt his erection straining against my belly, I was still so fucking terrified, but a deeper part of me decided this was turning me on, what the fuck. Again more words from Gabriel in Enochian, but they were quieter, softer, and he slid my body up slightly, then back down until I could feel the tip of his cock against my now aching pussy.

There was absolutely nothing right about what was happening, but I was moaning, fuck, I was moaning Gabriel’s name. I felt Lucifer stroke my spine, making a soft shushing sound. Gabriel’s lips brushed my forehead, and I felt Luci’s hands pulling me down, and Gabriel’s cock entering me, slowly and almost painfully, he was impossibly big, stretching my tight pussy and 

I was so fucking hot and wet for him. “Yes”, I heard myself say “yes, please, I need” I cried out as Gabriel rocked his hips up and Lucifer yanked my hips down. He was so big inside me, felt so well, I was being held tightly again, I couldn’t move and I needed to move, needed Gabriel to move, needed something more.

“And you are about to get it” Lucifer whispered, and I felt his slick finger circling my other unoccupied hole.

This isn’t what I wanted, not at all, but it was everything I needed. “Lucifer”, I managed to gasp out his name, feeling his slick finger slide inside me, then two fingers, stretching and stroking, I cried out and tried to move again as he slid in a third finger. Then he removed them and I whimpered, begging, until I felt the tip of his cock pressing into my ass.

I need this, Gabriel, Lucifer, needed them, both, now.

His cock pressed in, and stretched, I was being stretched and filled so full, pain, pleasure, and I was mindless with both.

Then they began to move, hips rocking in tandem, cocks sliding in and out as if they were one, I wept and screamed and moaned and begged, needing more, forever needing more of them

Their movements increased, harder faster, deeper, Luci growling and his nails digging into me, Gabriel groaning, hands fisting my hair and keeping my arms pinned... I cried each of their names, over and over, pleasure and pain, both intensifying, become one soul searing feeling, my body on fire, breathless, and I was dying and coming alive all at once. I felt hated and loved, needed and despised, I felt everything and nothing.

The bed was rocking, I heard the headboard slamming, pleasure roaring throughout my body, I was on the edge of a knife, and I screamed as I came, “Gabriel, Lucifer”.

They came after, my name on both their lips, our bodies collapsing, I pulled into Gabriel’s chest and Lucifer pressed solidly behind me, I was tangled lovingly and trapped eternally in their embrace. 

They were mine, I was theirs.


End file.
